


Расстояние

by Unforgiven2205



Series: Как сказал мудрец [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, Established Relationship, I reject your reality and substitute my own, Insomnia, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Secrets, er - Freeform, Нафиг фильм, Пост-Гражданская Война, Свой вариант развития событий, лучше бы все было так, фанфик-исправлялка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgiven2205/pseuds/Unforgiven2205
Summary: Тони и подумать не мог, что он настолько одинок, но гражданская война доказала ему обратное. 
Не прошло и недели с того момента, как Стив со своим лучшим другом раздолбал его костюм и растворился во тьме, а Тони уже чертовски скучает. По Стиву, естественно. Ему все еще плевать на Барнса с высокой колокольни. 
Он вновь взял в руки аккуратно сложенный лист бумаги и перечитал письмо в четвертый раз. 
Его руки дрожали.





	1. Расстояние

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311178) by [ConjureUpaSmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjureUpaSmile/pseuds/ConjureUpaSmile). 



Тони сидел на холодной, накрахмаленной кровати. На ней никто не спал вот уже несколько месяцев. После того, как они со Стивом признали, что их чувства друг к другу были далеко не дружескими, они, по большей части, проводили свое время в малюсенькой, но уютной комнате Стива. Но с момента начала гражданской войны, Тони вообще избегал кроватей.

Он прикрыл глаза и опустил голову на сжатые в кулаки руки.

Пожалуйста, пусть этот телефон зазвонит.

Рука потянулась к аккуратно сложенному пополам письму, которое он получил больше месяца назад.

Пожалуйста, пусть он зазвонит.

***

Тони дочитал письмо. А затем прочел его еще раз.

Чувства мучительного беспокойства и возбуждения будоражили его. Он ждал этого с того самого момента, как его мир перевернулся с ног на голову.

Он тренировался. Он знал, что должен был сделать. Ну, ладно, может он уделял всего 74% своего внимания данному вопросу, но это на 31% больше, чем обычно.

Тони покачал головой, в попытке избавиться от всех посторонних мыслей. Он сделает это. Он практиковался. В конце концов, это всего лишь наука, Тони был рожден для этого.

Он положил письмо на стол. Перечитал его в третий раз, барабаня пальцами по тому месту, где раньше находился реактор.

Тони открыл телефон. Экран поистине устрашающего устройства связи гордо высветил дату и время: 6 мая 1622.

Ну конечно, гребанное военное время*. Это одновременно бесило и умиляло.

Не прошло и недели с того момента, как Стив со своим лучшим другом раздолбал его костюм и растворился во тьме, а Тони уже чертовски скучает. По Стиву, естественно. Ему все еще плевать на Барнса с высокой колокольни.

Тони захлопнул крышку телефона и отложил его в сторону. А затем еще и отодвинул на пару сантиметров дальше, словно допотопный телефон мог быть заразным (что, в принципе, было невозможным). Убедившись в том, что раскладушка была на безопасном расстоянии от его новенькой Старк-Техники, Тони вновь взял в руки аккуратно сложенный лист бумаги.

Он прочитал письмо в четвертый раз. Его пальцы дрожали.

— ПЯТНИЦА, полная блокировка.

— Как скажете, босс.

Щелкнул замок на двери, стекла окон затемнились.

— Думаю, не стоит напоминать, что видеозаписей следующих 10 минут никогда не существовало, — никогда не мешает подстраховаться.

— Считайте все уже сделано, босс.

— Моя девочка.

Пусть она и не была ДЖАРВИСом, ПЯТНИЦА быстро училась.

Удостоверившись, что ему никто не помешает, Тони взял в руки лист бумаги и стал слово в слово переписывать письмо Стива. Он не мог черкать поверх его идеального почерка.

Как только у него была точная копия письма, Тони обвел два числа. 

18\. Один.

Достаточно легко, верно? Эта единица допускала двоякое толкование. Тони прищурился и просмотрел оригинальное письмо еще раз. Заметив, что слово «Договор» написано с заглавной буквы, он закатил глаза. Он бы обязательно это упустил, если бы Стив не пользовался военным временем в исключительных случаях.

Тони начал считать слова.

5… 2…9…1…9…7.

Первый ряд закончен. Легкотня. Второй ряд.

7…4…19…18.

Он пересчитал слова пять или шесть раз, просто чтобы удостовериться, что все верно, а затем повторил последовательность.

С последним предложением возникли проблемы. Оно не вписывалось в последовательность. Может, был третий ряд чисел? Может, Тони налажал? Он все пересчитал. Все остальное прекрасно вписывалось в полученные последовательности.

— Как бы все ни сложилось, даю слово, если будем нужны… если буду нужен — я приду.

Тони не смог сдержать улыбки. Люди могут думать о Стиве Роджерсе все, что угодно, но в глазах Тони он был всего лишь заносчивым засранцем.

***

Когда телефон зазвонил в первый раз, Тони был на собрании. Его сердце почти пробило дыру в грудной клетке, но ему удалось вежливо извиниться и, заработав от Пеппер двухсекундный смертельный взгляд, удалиться из конференц-зала.

Вибрирующий во внутреннем кармане его пиджака телефон приятно грел душу. Это одноразовое чудовище уродливо выпирало на его груди, но черт подери, Тони было плевать на костюм, он не расставался с этим телефоном ни на минуту. Никогда не знаешь, где он решит зазвонить. Например, это может случиться посреди совещания о поглощении очередной компании.

На задворках сознания, Тони понадеялся, что не выглядел слишком уж взвинчено, когда нырял в первый попавшийся пустой конференц-зал.

— ПЯТНИЦА! — позвал Тони, закрывая дверь. Стекла тут же потемнели.

— На шаг впереди Вас, босс.

Он даже не ответил. Главное, что он один.

Тони распахнул раскладушку и нажал на кнопочку с зеленой трубкой. Перед глазами все плыло, он рухнул в ближайшее кресло.

Он закусил щеку, чтобы не издать ни единого звука, и поднес одноразовый телефон к уху.

Тишина.

Затем, краткий кашель.

Тони шумно выдохнул, усталость разом навалилось на него, и он откинулся в кресле.

С ним был Стив. Стив был по ту сторону звонка. Так много хотелось сказать, _нужно_ было сказать, но он лишь прикусил щеку сильнее. Облегчение, снизошедшее на него, было просто смехотворным. Ему хотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно. Не безумство ли это? Не сдержавшись, Тони тихо хмыкнул.

Забавно, но он готов покаяться, что услышал такой же смешок в ответ.

Черт. В каком часовом поясе находилась Ваканда? Плюс пять часов? Семь? Там сейчас где-то три часа ночи. Неудивительно, что Стив позвонил ему.

Прошло почти десять минут, прежде чем дыхание Стива выровнялось и стало тише. Тони сильнее сжал телефон в своей ладони и опустил голову на сложенные на столе руки.

Он не будет плакать. Старки не плачут. А вдруг это всего лишь кошмар? Вдруг он сейчас проснется в объятьях Стива, и тот примется нашептывать разную успокаивающую ерунду?

А ведь и вправду… Это был гребанный кошмар.

Тони слушал глубокое, ровно дыхание еще 26 минут. А затем сделал то, что должен был. Нажал на сброс.

Я. Нигде. Признать. Подвести.

(Я был подавлен.)

***

Тони уставился на свое отражение в зеркале. Еще 21 день. А точнее 20 дней, а затем еще одно пробуждение… А затем целый день после этого. Не считая сегодня.

Расплюнуть. Двадцать один день — ничто. Тони может ускорить время, водрузив на себя тонны работы.

— Босс, входящий от генерала Росса. Соединить? — голос ПЯТНИЦЫ вырвал Тони из водоворота мыслей.

— Ага, давай. Только аудио, — Тони подождал секунду. — Что тебе нужно, Росс?

— Я хочу, чтобы в тех чертовых куличиках, куда ты меня посылаешь, хоть раз оказался Человек-Паук.

Тони ухмыльнулся. О, это стало его любимым времяпровождением. Он рассылал ищеек Росса во все концы страны.

— Что-то не так? Тебе что, не нравится шаурма? Всем нравится шаурма! Ты просто не распробовал…

— Кончай балаган, Старк, — перебил его Росс. Какая досада. Тони нравились их шаурмечные разговоры. — Ты не отвертишься, тебе придется просмотреть бумаги.

Ухмылка тут же сползла с губ Тони. Горло сдавил спазм.

— Я уже сказал, — холодно начал механик, — я не буду помогать тебе в выборе нового Капитана Америка. Другого Капитана Америка просто не может быть.

— Пока у нас есть щит — у нас будет Капитан Америка. У тебя 48 часов на прочтение файлов, выбери кого-нибудь, Старк, иначе его выберем мы.

Тихий клик ясно дал понять, что Росс не намерен выслушивать его саркастические замечания. Оно и к лучшему, Тони не был уверен, что сможет съязвить.

Он провел руками по лицу, всматриваясь в отражение своих налитых кровью глаз. Солнце едва-едва показалось за шторами. Черт, всего два месяца назад Тони бы знатно досталось за то, что он лег так поздно. Но, черт возьми, даже такой ранний час не помешал Россу позвонить ему.

Может, и ему следовало набрать заветный номерок.

Тони залез под красное одеяло, брошенное поверх голубой простыни, удобно устраиваясь на огромной кровати в спальне на этаж ниже его пентхауса. Подушка все еще пахла Стивом.

Он открыл телефон, нажал на вызов и положил его на подушку.

Раздалось четыре гудка, прежде чем на экране появится таймер, отсчитывающий длительность звонка.

Тони кашлянул. Стив тихо хмыкнул в ответ, вызвав у Тони улыбку.

— Все нормально? — вопрос был произнесен едва ли громче выдоха.

— Да, — не колеблясь ни секунды, выдохнул в ответ Старк.

Он закрыл глаза и попытался расслабиться. Представил, что Африка не была так чертовски далека. Представил, будто не было никакой гражданской войны, противостояния Мстителей.

Не сработало. Обычно, Тони мастерски удавалось дурить самого себя, но даже для него это было уже слишком. Телефон напомнил ему о своем существовании тихим мурчанием.

Мелодия оказалось знакомой. Не сдержавшись, Тони гортанно хмыкнул. Star Spangled Man With A Plan*, а то как же.

Мурчание стало громче, и Тони мог поклясться, что Стив улыбался. Он закрыл глаза, и попытался убедить себя немножко сильнее.

Сменить. Стоит ли. Думаю. Родителях. Понимаю.

(Они, возможно, заменят меня. Думаю, как раз ООН такое под силу.)

***

Тони был воплощением сгустка кинетической энергии. Его всегда характеризовали как человека с «шилом в заднице», что уж говорить о сложившейся сейчас ситуации. Все его нервные окончания буквально вибрировали от возбуждения. Осталось всего 12 дней, и ничто, даже ядерный апокалипсис, его не остановит.

С другой стороны, с вселенной лучше не шутить.

— Давай же, медвежонок! Всего три шажка, а потом ты можешь развернуться и пройти обратно! — Тони, покачиваясь, стоял около перил, его рука сжимала одноразовый телефон в кармане куртки.

— Отлично, просто замечательно, — сухо отреагировал Роуди. — Если буду хорошо себя вести, разрешить повторить все завтра?

— Только если будешь очень хорошо себя вести, — бесстрастно приструнил его Тони. Роуди послушно сделал еще один шаг, потея даже несмотря на то, что двигался медленно. Он справлялся все лучше и лучше. Каждый шаг был настоящей пыткой, но он больше не спотыкался и не сутулился, аккуратно двигаясь вдоль перил.

Вместо того чтобы развернуться и пойти назад, его лучший друг отпустил перила и сделал старательный шаг в сторону брюнета.

— Так держать! — Тут же заворковал Тони, вытянув руки вперед. — Иди к папочке! Ты справишься, крепыш!

Роуди (не без усилий) закатил глаза, только подначив этим Тони.

— Я так горд! Первые шажки моего малыша! Ты записала, ПЯТНИЦА? Мы должны сохранить это видео, чтобы потом показать его будущей девушке Роуди.

Роуди отпихнул руки Тони, устало привалившись к ближайшей стене.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но малыш сделал свои первые шажки еще в понедельник, — задыхаясь, произнес Роуди, ухмыляясь, несмотря на свою усталость.

— Что?! — Удивленно воскликнул Тони, его голос сочился болью. — А где был я?

— Спасал мир? — Пожал плечами Роуди.

— Нет, в понедельник… В понедельник я был… — Тони постучал посередине груди, где раньше был реактор, — Да где же я был в понедельник? А, неважно! Я должен был быть с тобой.

— Слушай, — Роуди вновь закатил глаза, — я, конечно, люблю тебя, но мне не нужна нянька. Я же сказал, что справлюсь. Я здесь, я жив, и я буду ходить. Спасибо тебе. Это целиком твоя заслуга.

Хотелось стряхнуть руку Роуди с плеча. Куда подевалась его способность отшучиваться? Она будто испарилась! Все было хреново. Тони и так всех подвел, так еще и продолжал не справляться с тем, что ему осталось. Он пропустил первые шаги Роуди. Вижен на базе, но не покидает своей комнаты. Стив… Ушел.

— Забудь его.

Голос Роуди вырвал Тони из мыслей, он удивленно на него уставился.

— Ась? Кого?

— Ты знаешь, о ком я, — не отступал Роуди. — Стив ударил тебя ножом в спину. Забудь о нем, Тоунз. Ты дал ему все, а он плюнул тебе прямо в лицо. Он выбрал Баки. Я знаю, что тебе трудно признать правду, но она такова: Стив никогда тебя не любил.

-Закрой. Рот.

Собственный голос показался ему чужим, пульс громко стучал в ушах. Он пытался сдержать свой гнев, но слова все равно вырвались сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Тони…

— Нет! — его терпение лопнуло. — Ты не можешь так о нем говорить! Ты ничего не знаешь! Ты не знаешь его. У тебя нет никакого права рассуждать на данную тему.

Гения буквально трясло от злости, но он не оттолкнул Роуди, когда тот притянул его в объятья, крепко обхватив за шею. Он кратко к нему прижался, но почти сразу отстранился и направился к выходу.

— Да ладно, не уходи! — крикнул вслед Роуди. — Тебе не обязательно быть одному в такой момент!

Тони замер, быстро обдумывая это предложение. Затем покачал головой.

— Знаешь, что? Думаю, обязательно.

ПЯТНИЦА, безусловно совершенствовавшая свои навыки, услужливо распахнула двери лифта, едва Тони к ним подошел. Она подняла его на общий этаж, и Тони бездумно побрел в сторону знакомой, но такой безжизненной спальни.

Он стянул ботинки и рухнул на красно-голубые простыни. Плевать, что думает Роуди. Плевать, что сейчас середина дня. Старк зарылся носом в подушку, которая с каждым днем все меньше пахла Стивом.

Внутренний карман куртки завибрировал.

Желудок сдавил спазм, и Тони начал судорожно искать телефон. Он звонил всего во второй раз, и что-то подсказывало, что это не к добру. Наконец, он нащупал его и распахнул.

— Алло! Алло? Боже. Черт, — он попытался смягчить голос, но ему это едва ли удалось. — Алло? Все хорошо? Ты в порядке?

— В порядке! В полном, — торопливо раздалось в ответ. — Я… В полном порядке.

Тони вздохнул с облегчением. Он был слишком стар для всего этого дерьма.

Стив на том конце звонка тяжело дышал.

12 дней. 12 гребанных дней, и всему придет конец. Это того не стоило.

— А ты?

Голос Стива был так тих, что Тони едва его расслышал, потерявшись в собственных страхах.

— Все… Все хорошо.

Может, потом они будут вспоминать это гиперболизированное «хорошо» и смеяться.

У Росса был Договор. Мстители распались. Две части одной семьи отделял друг от друга целый океан. Брюс пропал. Клинт пропал. Чувак помешанный на насекомых пропал. Стив пропал. О Торе вообще можно было молчать. Роуди едва справлялся со своей травмой. Что было на уме у Наташи — загадка, доверять ей точно было нельзя. Ванда была на грани становления супер злодеем. Что он подразумевал под своим «хорошо»?

— Я, — начал Стив, но замолчал.

Между ними воцарилась тишина, но Тони сердцем слышал окончание данного предложения. Он хотел сказать то же самое.

— Знаю. И я тебя.

Себя. Однажды. До́лжно. Мы.

(Буду один. Мы останемся наедине.)

***

0058.

Проклятье.

Тони мерил шагами комнату. Может, ошибся? Он достал из кармана потрепанную копию письма Стива, и еще раз посмотрел на обведенные числа.

18\. Один. Д.

Тони вновь взглянул на время на экране раскладного телефона.  
0058\. Черт подери. Может, время идет неправильно?

Он перепроверил свои часы. 12:59! Ухмыльнувшись своей сомнительной победе, он взглянул на телефон. Время переключилось.

18 ИЮНЯ, 0059.

Еще одна минута и ПЯТНИЦА полностью изолирует комнату: никаких видео, никаких аудио. Тони будет вне всяких технологий ровно на один час.

Если, конечно, он не произнесет слово «предатель». Это станет сигналом для ПЯТНИЦЫ: она врубит все обратно. Естественно, Тони молил Тора, чтобы этого не произошло.

Вообще-то, он надеялся, что ему удастся произнести «рыболовные снасти», которые возымели бы… Обратный, мягко говоря, эффект. И только сейчас Тони понял, что такую фразочку сложновато употребить в обычном разговоре. Ну, может быть, Стив не заметит.

«У тебя в кармане что, рыболовные снасти?», вроде, звучит не плохо.

Обычный человек счел бы часы, на которых было 0100, сломанными. Тони же даже не нужно было смотреть на стиснутого в его ладони техно-динозавра, чтобы понять, что время пришло. Он буквально нутром почувствовал, как его ИИ изолировал базу.

В оглушающей тишине, Тони Старк ждал.

В 0102 он был готов произнести кодовое слово, просто чтобы не чувствовать себя таким одиноким. Роуди он отправил на встречу с доктором Чо в башне Старка. Вижена даже не пришлось убеждать в том, что подбитому герою требуется физическая и эмоциональная поддержка. Наташа снова искала Брюса. Пеппер была… черт знает где. Вот и все, это все, кого Тони мог назвать друзьями. Если бы не ПЯТНИЦА, он был бы одинок совсем как тогда, в 1991.

Тони сел на кровать Стива — _их_ кровать, поправил он себя. Последний месяц, перемены — все это будто заняло целую жизнь, и Тони не был уверен, что с ним случится, если сегодня все провалится. В таком случае ему придется очень несладко.

Должно быть, что-то случилось.

Пожалуйста, зазвони.

Тони не знал, сколько времени он провел сидя на кровати и сокрушаясь о вселенной, но тут его рот крепко сжала чья-то рука.

Тут же перейдя в боевой режим, он ударил соперника локтем и попытался развернуться, но вторая рука обернулась вокруг его корпуса, крепко прижимая к широкой груди.

— Тони! Это я!

Стиву мог бы этого и не говорить. Тони все равно продолжил брыкаться, но теперь по абсолютно другой причине. Едва Стив ослабил свою хватку, Тони развернулся и прижался к нему, стараясь дотронуться до каждой части его тела в попытках убедиться, что он действительно был здесь.

— Рыболовные снасти! Боже! Рыболовные снасти! Я думал, что ты не придешь. Господи Иисусе. Снасти! Где, черт возьми, ты был?! Ты же сказал «Час ночи»! Я охуеть как по тебе скучал! Рыболовные снасти! Боже, Стив!

Наверное, это будет чересчур, если он продлит срок их изоляции, да? Хотя, Тони плевать. Стив был дома.

— Я, эм, — замялся Стив, очевидно не понимая, что происходит, — и тебе рыболовных снастей?

Тони рассмеялся, и это было потрясающе. Наконец-то, блядь, наконец-то, он подался вперед и прижался к мягким губам Стива. Он будто впервые за месяц вдохнул полной грудью.

— Прости, что заставил ждать, — Стив улыбался, как дурак. — Не знал, где ты будешь.

На. Базе. Угол. В. Мстители. Меня.

(Встретимся на базе. Я найду тебя.)

— Все было бы проще, если бы ты не настоял на таком сложном коде, — не мог не отчитать его Тони. — Но нет! Ты ж весь такой «Что если кто-то взломает код, Тони?» и «Наши дни рождения — не самый лучший пароль, Тони».

Старк мог бы продолжать и продолжать, но гораздо важнее сейчас было поцеловать Стива.

— Хмммм, — с напущенной серьезностью промычал Стив. — А ведь ты прав, Тони. Ты же гений, в конце-то концов. В следующий раз пришлю тебе электронное письмо со всеми деталями.

— О, Боже! Следующий раз! — его тошнило от одной мысли об этом. Он замолк на секунду, прежде чем спросить: — Думаешь, они купились?

— Черт, надеюсь, — притягивая Тони к себе, ответил Стив. Видимо, ему тоже требовалось физическое доказательство того, что Старк и вправду рядом.

— Так что, мир думает, что ему удалось разбить Мстителей, покрошить их, обжарить и презентовать на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой. Росс и ГИДРА там, где тебе и нужно, — подытожил Тони.  
— Каков план дальнейших действий, Кэп?

Он почувствовал, как Стив ухмыльнулся ему в щеку. Оооо, он скажет это, не так ли?

— Не психуй…


	2. Письмо

Тони,

Рад, что ты снова **на базе**. Не хотелось бы думать, что ты ищешь пятый **угол в** особняке. Всем нам нужна семья. Для тебя — это **Мстители** , возможно больше, чем для **меня**.

 **Я** -то с 18 сам по себе. **Нигде** не мог вписаться, стать своим, даже в армии. Я, скорее, верю в людей. В индивидуумов. И рад **признать** по большей части они меня не разочаровали. А значит и я не в праве их **подвести**. Замки можно **сменить** , но **стоит ли**?  
Знаю, что причинил тебе боль. Наверное, **думал** , что умалчивая о твоих **родителях** поступаю милосердно, но теперь **понимаю** , что щадил **себя** самого. Прости. Надеюсь, что **однажды** ты поймешь.

И жаль, что с Договором не срослось, правда, жаль. Знаю, ты делаешь то, что **до́лжно** , **мы** все должны делать, что до́лжно, насколько это возможно.

_Как бы все ни сложилось, даю слово, если будем нужны… если буду нужен — я приду._

Стив.

**Author's Note:**

> * Военное время (англ. Military time) - принятый в ВС США отсчёт времени, где час ночи - 0100 часов, 2 часа - 0200 часов, и т.д. 
> 
> ** Star Spangled ManWith A Plan - Та самая песня, с которой Кэп разъезжал по стране во времена второй мировой (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7i574Em3IrI)


End file.
